


Toxic

by delise_cerbiatto



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delise_cerbiatto/pseuds/delise_cerbiatto
Summary: Toxic: poisonous.That's what their love would be defined as. Their relationship was as normal as it could be, it began with a kiss and developed into more. It was loving until the toxic substances came into their lives, it changed them.For better or worse?





	

Chapter 1

It all started with a single kiss. It was a joke at first, someone had jokingly dared them and Jack had laughed before acting on it, leaving Anthony in surprise. It was supposed to be a joke, so why did his taste and scent linger on Anthony’s tongue? Why did he already miss the feeling of his lips, even if it was a brief moment? It made no sense.  
This wasn’t like those love stories where there was a spark at first, where there was a rush of adrenaline due to the feeling of the closeness between them. It was nothing like that. They were friends and the closest ones at that, they were able to joke around and they even had rumors on how they were dating due to their closeness. It was nothing honestly like that. There was no love between them other than the brotherly love they had for each other, the feeling of possessiveness and protection for each other. It was simple, there were no romantic feelings involved between them. At least, it was until that moment.  
It was brief but due to Anthony’s surprise, it seemed like longer. Anthony felt his lips press harshly against his, the lips he had seen and casually had wondered how they would feel. There was no homosexuality there, no homo, nope. His lips were ridiculously soft and he had wanted to kiss back after the initial shock wore off but Jack had already pulled back with a grin and focused on the person who was laughing.  
“Told you I’d do it,” Jack stated, beaming with pride.  
“I honestly didn’t expect that Anthony you okay? You seem shocked.” They grinned.  
“I am, who wouldn’t be?” He had laughed, slightly breathless at first before grinning, “No homo right man?”  
Jack had turned to him, for a moment Anthony could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt before it was his usual grin, “Of course man,”  
He blinked before deciding he imagined it, looking back to the group of people before realizing the time, Jack seemed to notice as well before leaning back into the couch.  
“You kiddos have a ride back home or something?”  
“Yeah, we’re taking the light rail home, thanks for inviting us.”  
“Anytime kiddos.” Anthony laughed as he leaned back, Jack sitting up from his couch as he watched the younger students leave his house before turning to face him.  
“Well, that happened.”  
“Yeah, it did.”  
They both stared at each other for a moment, thinking before laughing and stood up before heading to Jack’s room to finish studying.


End file.
